


Crimson and Bare As I Stand

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern version of Marco's death where Jean gets some very bad news.</p>
<p>Based off of: http://teepotjie.tumblr.com/post/72599424102/au-where-jean-is-walking-home-after-a-long-day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Bare As I Stand

Some things just happen in an instant. You're totally unprepared and it hits you like a brick in the gut. And then life keeps going and you're expected to move of, like nothing ever happened.

This was one of those times.

I'd had a long day, college was a drag and customers at work were assholes. I just wanted to go home and pass out for a few hours, then maybe hang out with some friends. I was already pissed that I hadn't been able to go on a camping trip with a few of my friends due to damn college classes. I didn't know at that time that said camping trip would be what ripped my best friend from me.

Like I said, it has been a long day, I had just gotten to my dorm and removed my shirt as well as changing into some soft red plaid pajama pants. It was as soon I'd plopped onto the couch and turned on the tv that I'd gotten the call.

"Come As You Are" by Nirvana started blaring from my phone, causing me to jump a good three feet off the couch. Scrambling to grab my phone in an attempt to silence Kurt Cobain, I pulled it out from my pocket, confused as I read "Eren 'Bombastic' Jaeger" on the screen.

The camping trip had consisted of him, his older boyfriend Levi, Armin, Marco, Erwin, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and Bertholdt.

"Whats up, Eren, someone burn down the campsite?" I joked, a slight smirk on my face.

"J,Jean... You n,need to come t,to the hospital.. There's been an accident." He choked out.

There isn't much more terrifying than hearing someone you love, who is usually so strong, sound so broken and shaken up as well as knowing that something is horribly wrong, adding on the fact that it might have something to do with you.

And hospitals are rarely good.

"I,I'll be there in twenty minutes." I replied, shaking slightly.

The twenty minute drive was torture and it wasn't until I was pulling up to the hospital that I realized I hadn't changed my pants and had only pulled on a zip up hoodie over my bare chest.

I forced myself not to run into the building, searching desperately.

I was wrong. There is definitely something scarier than hearing someone do broken; seeing them break right in front of you. And how are you supposed to comfort them when you still don't know what's happening and you're heart is pounding and you're almost entirely sure you're going to have a panic attack?

All of my the friends, huddled together, all crying.

No. Not all if them. A few were missing.

Eren- check.  
Levi- check, and holding Eren's shaking figure.  
Armin- check.  
Erwin- check.

But Sasha, Connie, Marco, Bert, and Reiner weren't there. And that was horrifying.

I rushed over, touching Eren's shoulder and nodding to Levi as he reluctantly let go. I then noticed that everyone had a substantial amount of scratches and cuts all over them.

Fuck, none if this was helping.

"E,Eren, what happened..?" I breathed, holding his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"T,The van.. We were in the van, driving to the gas station. Then a,a semi came out of nowhere, we were t-boned, rolled down a hill.." He let out a shaky sigh and wiped some tears from his face. "We were evacuating the van a,and it caught fire." He choked on the last word and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"W,Where are the others..?" I asked hesitantly, looking down at him.

"Bert broke a rib, so R,Reiner is with him. Connie's leg is broken in two places so that's where Sasha is.."

That explained most if it, but there was someone missing. Marco.

"W,Where is Marco, where is he?" I asked, panic seeping into my voice.

Where was he? I needed to find him. I needed to find him now. Right now. Right goddamn now!

"He wasn't doing very well when we got here. The truck hit him the hardest.. H,Hid ribs on his left side were shattered.. He was still in the van when it caught fire, they had to drag him out.. G,God, his face.." He started to crumble in front of me, "The right side was burned so badly.." He practically wailed, burying his face in my shoulder.

That's when he whimpered the words that ultimately killed me inside.

"He didn't make it."

No. No no nononono!

"NO!" I screamed, stumbling backwards in shock. I didn't even realize that tears were streaming down my face. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't let it happen, but it already had.

Eren quickly threw his arms around me, but nothing was helping. I'd lost my best fucking friend. I loved him.

I never told him, but I had loved him for the longest time. Now I hated that fact. 

Loving him made losing him harder, and it hurt even more to know that'd he'd never know if my love for him.

At some point, I was led to a chair and sat down. At this point, my face was in my hands, I was a trembling wreck, sobbing uncontrollably.

People were around me, I never found out who, but they were attempting to console me. It was pointless. I had no hope.

Marco was gone and I was alone, despite all the people around me.


End file.
